


How Gamzee Makara got His Hands on the Motherfucking Ugly Stuffed Bee

by rainbowBarnacle, VastDerp



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Backstory, Brainbent, mewtherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowBarnacle/pseuds/rainbowBarnacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VastDerp/pseuds/VastDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of <a href="http://brainbent.tumblr.com/">Brainbent</a> backstory in which we see a typical day for Gamzee a few weeks prior to the current timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Gamzee Makara got His Hands on the Motherfucking Ugly Stuffed Bee

**Weeks in the past (but not many)…**

**6:40 AM:** Wake up to find stripes of morning sunlight falling across your bed. Smile. Lie in bed and move your hands through the light while listening to your roommate’s puppy snores. Yawn. Ponder going back to sleep. Scoot down so that the stripes fall across your face. Shut eyes. Drowse. :o)

 **6:50 AM:** Shuffle out of room carrying a towel, a thin, ratty housecoat, a bar of soap, and a nearly empty bottle of Suave shampoo. This stuff makes your hair smell like coconuts. Remember the time Equius scolded you for wandering downstairs in just your pajama bottoms. Snicker.

 **6:51 AM** : Approach front desk. Acquire wicked paints. Acquire razor. Acquire orderly.

 **6:53 AM:** Shave. Shaving around newly healed scars still feels difficult and strange, but you manage not to nick yourself this time. Think of when you broke up with Melissa. Wince. Replace thought with memory of that time you and Melissa smoked a bowl and fucked around downtown and ended up watching some guy on a street corner juggle clubs for, like, an hour before you bought him dinner. Grin. Return razor and thank orderly. Shower. Towel dry hair. Apply wicked paints. Exit bathroom humming the lyrics to “Sweet Melissa.” 

 **7:40 AM:** Return wicked paints. Go back to your room. Dress. Smile at sleeping roommate. Marvel at how long his eyelashes are. Think he looks better without the square-ass glasses. Spot roommate’s bellybutton where his shirt is riding up a little. Ponder at how unappreciated bellybuttons are. It’s, like, there ain’t no use for one, it don’t up and do anything, but every time you’re all looking at one you think, fuck, someone gave _birth_ to that motherfucker. They were all linked togetherlike and then some brother in a white coat cut them apart and what’s left is all they got to show for that miraclebond. Feel inexplicably sad for 2.5 seconds.

 **7:41 AM:** Wander around the garden. You can’t get “Sweet Melissa” out of your head. Miss your guitar. Regret having to pawn it. Remind yourself to see if you can borrow one from the activity room later.

 **7:50 AM:** Find fountain. You sit crosslegged on a stone bench, shut your eyes, and let the burbling water sounds carry your thoughts away.

 **8:00 AM:** Get a motherfucking _awesome_ idea.

 **8:21 AM:** Realize you are missing breakfast. Scramble off bench, wince at stiff legs and sore bum. Make it to the cafeteria just in time. It’s motherfucking pancake day, motherfuckers! :oD

 **8:24 AM:** Get scolded by Equius for language. Smile politely, nod, and say “Okay.” like always.

 **8:30 AM:** Consume pancakes. Listen in on Sollux explaining to John about how bees dance to communicate. Feel giddy. Listen to Sollux talk about bees for the next seventeen minutes. Hang onto his every word.

 **8:47 AM:** Spot Tavbro selecting fruit from the cafeteria line. Completely tune out Sollux’s chatter and excited hand motions. Forget to breathe for five seconds.

 **8:50: AM:** Remember motherfucking awesome idea.

Ask Sollux if he wants the stuffed bee.

Sollux looks at you like you’ve lost your mind. “Okay, I like beeth okay, but that thing ith NOT A FUCKING BEE. It doethn’t have thixth thripeth. It only hath four legth. And thothe are not inthect eyeth, who even made thith thing and why. It’th like thomebody mixthed a butterfly with a care bear and _shit a rainbow all over the rethulth_ , okay?! Itth horrible non-thtandard mammalian eyeth follow you acroth the room. It watcheth you, judging you with itth vacant thmile full of hidden malithe. I wouldn’t touch the goddamn horrible thing if it were a choithe between the FUSB and death’th thweet embrathe.”

You grin. “So you won’t be needing her?”

“ _Hell fucking no._ ”

 **9:05 AM:** Art therapy! Shade in mandalas with colored pencils. Let your mind wander. Notice that when Karkat starts shouting, there’s this little vein in his forehead that sticks out a little. Smile as he notices you staring and demands what the fucking hell you’re staring at you walking vacant eyed vegetable? Smile broader and tell him. During the consequent rant, wonder what vegetable you would be if you could choose one. Decide eggplant.

 **10:30 AM:** Group therapy! Today’s topic is the importance of establishing short and long term goals. Listen to Tavbro talk. Marvel at how his freckles are fucking _everywhere_ , man, even on the edges of his lips.

 **11:00 AM:** Leisure time. Chill with Nepeta while she fixes your hair.

 **11:17 AM:** Run into Kanaya. Grin as she starts visibly at the sight of you and demands why on earth your hair is covered in plastic barrettes. Reply: “Okay, like, Nepeta finds me and was all ‘Gamzee, that Equius mewtherfucker won’t up and let me make his hair all purretty’ so I said she could be fancying up my wicked locks.”

 **11:25 AM:** Develop headache. Blame barrettes. Remove barrettes.

 **11:30 AM:** Headache worsens drastically. Spend the remainder of leisure time listening to Rose read poetry while you sprawl on a beanbag chair with a pillow over your face. She can be all kinds of straight up creepy sometimes, but her voice is soothing.

 **12:02 PM:** Lunch. By now you’re feeling kind of miserable. Your head is pounding. Light hurts your eyes. You feel shaky and clumsy. The lunchroom din of chatter and rattling plates and scraping chairs jangles your nerves. You try to force down a bowl of tomato soup, grilled cheese, and an apple anyway.

 **12:04 PM:** The sound of Vriska’s sudden shrieky cackle startles the everloving shit out of you. Fumble spoon, wince as it clatters loudly.

 **12:04 PM:** Notice Tavbro looking at you strangely. Blink as he tells you you’re looking sort of out of it, maybe, uh, you should go lie down? Think about it while picking at food. Decide you should, even though you really don’t want to be alone right now. Ask if you can borrow the stuffed bee for awhile. Melt a little as Tavbro smiles.

“Of course you can, Gamzee, feel free to keep Beatrice as long as you need to, I hope your headache, goes away soon,”

“Aww, thanks bro.”

“It’s no problem at all, I’m glad to finally see her, getting to do her job, as you’ll sort of be her very first caretaker and everything,”

“Fuck yeah, I’m all kinds of excited to be kicking the wicked shit out of that buzz. :o)”

“Uh, that isn’t what Beatrice is for, Gamzee, she is more for hugging, as a designated comfort object of sorts,”

“Heheh, naw, Tav, I wasn’t meaning any actual kicking, don’t even worry. ;o)”


End file.
